Patching of database instances with a newer version of the database traditionally results in downtime for associated application software. Traditionally, client communication with the database instance subject to the patching is interrupted. The unavailability of the application software presents an issue for since the downtime leads to an unavailability period or maintenance period for associated customers or users.
To this end, conventional methods involve shutdown of the database instance, execution of the patching process, and restart of the new version of the database instance. During the patching process, a client can no longer successfully send requests to the database instance, such that any new connection requests are left hanging and unfulfilled.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.